Wrenbelly
Appearance A frail, lean, silver tabby tom with dark gray stripes, an unusually long tail with darker rings around it, a dark patch on his underbelly, and cold, green eyes. Personality Wrenbelly is a wise and secretive tom, known to have been very serious and not one to joke around. He is rather anti-social, but can prove to be a loving and caring cat if someone could ever get close enough. He doesn't talk much unless it's to his apprentice, a patient, or anyone he feels the need to talk to. History Wrenkit was born to Graywater and Swiftleap along side his littermates; Poppykit and Littlekit. Ever snce he was litter, he didn't play like a normal kit. He would always wonder into the herb cat den and sit there to watch the herb cat, Silvergorse. He eventually become the tom's apprentice. At 19 moons, Wrenpaw was there for the death of Rabbitpaw, a young apprentice murdered by her own mentor. Two moons later is when Silvergorse passed away. At 21 moons Wrenbelly earned his full herb cat name from the Star Watchers. At 34 moons, Wrenbelly got his first apprentice, Flowerpaw. However, he often ignored or neglected to acknowledge anything she did right. When Flowerpaw died when he was 59, he didn't seem too bothered. After all, personally, he didn't want an apprentice at that time. When he turned 87 moons, he willingly accepted Pinepaw as his apprentice. Though he would never shower him with praise, he would let Pinepaw know when he was proud of him. He actually was upset when Pinepaw was killed by the fox and even sat vigil for him. Around this time, he also started spending time with Whiteheart, feeling like the Star Watchers were trying to tell him something about her. Eventually, the two fell in love and asked for permission to become mates. When both the leader and deputy agreed, he found himself very happy about it, something that was rather uncommon for him. While Whiteheart was expecting his kit, he was busy training his new apprentice, Brightpaw. When Whiteheart gave birth, there were two kits. Cloudkit, who was born strong and healthy, but, sadly, there was also a stillborn kit. Because Whiteheart saw the stillborn as an omen from her mother, she broke up with him and moved off to a new tom, Woollyspots. Though Wrenbelly never admitted it, he held a hidden resentment towards the tom. He was even there for the birth of their daughter, Archpaw. A half moon after Cloudpaw turned 8 moons, Wrenbelly passed away. However, he was unable to join the Star Watchers. Whiteheart's strong feelings towards him, and his returned feelings, made him a pale-pelt. He watches over her and their daughter, wanting them to be safe and happy, even if he never admits it. Family Mate: Whiteheart Living Daughter: Cloudstorm Living Kit: Nameless Stillborn Current Residence Unknown Mother: Graywater Confirmed Star Watcher Father: Swiftleap Confirmed Star Watcher Brother: Littletail Confirmed Star Watcher Sister: Poppypaw Faded To The Gray Aunt: Blossomdawn Current Residence Unknown Uncles: Mouseleap Confirmed Star Watcher Tawnyfang Current Residence Unknown Relationships Brightsong: He doesn't have much of an opinion on her since he didn't pay much attention to her. He was more concerned with his kit at the time. Cloudstorm: He is very proud of her and looks forward to seeing her grow as a herb cat. Flowerfang: He was never fond of Flowerpaw. He didn't like her all that much because of her temper and was not willing to train a cat who didn't even was to be a herb cat. Graywater: Wrenbelly is indifferent about his mother, since she and his father just let him be. Littletail: Wrenbelly didn't get along with his social bee of a brother, since Littletail always tried to make him come out of his shell. Pinepaw: Wrenbelly's favorite apprentice, he always thought Pinepaw would have been a great herb cat. He was the only apprentice he trained to the best of his ability. Poppypaw: Wrenbelly's sister, he actually enjoyed spending tim with the timid she-cat, since the two knew what it was like not liking their social brother. Swiftleap: Same as Graywater. Whiteheart: The love of his life, he still holds feelings for her, even if he won't admit them. Woollyspots: Despite holding jealous feelings towards him, he knows he's a better mate for Whiteheart than he is. Category:Kira Category:Characters Category:DuskClan Category:Pale-Pelt Category:Tom Category:Herb Cat